July 27, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The July 27, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 27, 2015 at the Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Episode summery Paige vs Sasha Banks Presented for your consideration: The Diva Revolution in full swing. One week after Sasha Banks earned her first main-roster victory in tag team action, the NXT Women’s Champion went one-on-one against Paige and came out money, prevailing in a neck-and-neck contest that featured European catch style, Japanese arm drags and some good old-fashioned superkicks to the sternum. Tensions rose high enough that Team Paige and Team B.A.D. were both ejected from ringside, but the lack of reinforcements didn’t hamper The Boss one bit. It didn’t exactly slow Paige down either, as The Diva of Tomorrow thwarted The Boss’ double-knees on the turnbuckle and locked in a submission hold Sasha barely escaped. Ultimately, she did escape, and once the Bank Statement was applied, it was all she wrote. Rusev offered a gift to Summer Rae Rusev’s got his groove back, and he’s got the stunning (and subservient) Summer Rae to thank for that. So like any man worth his salt, Rusev took his opportunity on Raw to, for the first time ever, bestow gifts upon his beloved manager. It was a solid plan, but the execution was admittedly hit-and-miss. The neutered dog ( “Dog Ziggler” — cold, bro) was a hit, but the cold, dead fish meant to symbolize Lana ended up backfiring when The Ravishing Russian herself stomped to the ring and rubbed Summer’s face in the sea-creature’s scales before giving Rusev a hard slap across the face. That wasn’t the first time that’s ever happened, but given the events surrounding it, it was certainly the most memorable. Becky Lynch & Charlotte vs Nikki Bella & Alicia Fox Notch one for Becky Lynch in the win column. The dynamic Diva, late of NXT, officially earned her first victory on Raw as part of the evening’s second Divas contest, a tag tilt between Becky & Charlotte and Team Bella’s Nikki & Alicia Fox. That the lovely lass-kicker got the win wasn’t exactly shocking; she’s been upending unsuspecting ladies for months down in Full Sail. But it was surprising that Becky even got the chance to show her stuff, as she spent the majority of the match on the apron while Team Bella ganged up on an isolated Charlotte. “The Nature Boy’s” baby girl only made the tag by the skin of her teeth, but Becks didn’t disappoint when she got her moment, overcoming interference from Nikki to reverse Alicia’s roll-up into a tendon-wrenching Dis-arm-her. Not bad, Becky, but she won't have long to rest on her laurels. SmackDown is three days away, and a match with Nikki awaits. Results * Singles Match: '''Sasha Banks (w/ Naomi & Tamina) defeated Paige (w/ Charlotte & Becky Lynch) by submission * '''Tag Team Match: Charlotte & Becky Lynch (w/ Paige) defeated Team Bella (Alicia Fox & Nikki Bella) (w/ Brie Bella) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Nikki Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes